The outcasts deserves mercy
by Griffin Strange
Summary: Sylas has failed his revolution and escaped with most of Demacia's mages through the sewers. Now the people is more scared and hateful toward the mages than ever, the mageseekers are gaining more and more power and a terrible scheme is being drawn. Lux will have to take decisions if she wants to protect both her people and her country from chaos. (Set after the end of the comics)


**Hey ! Hello hello rubbish players from the dawn of season 4 (alright this was the worst possible intro I could came up with)**

**I'm Strange ! I'm not a great LOL player but I just LOVE it's universe !**

**Recently I've been reading the comics about Sylas and Lux, the end was great and I just had to write what could happen next.**

**I'm just an occasional writer, I'm doing this for fun but I really hole you guys will like this, feel free to give me ideas and tips about how I could improve my story !**

**Oh and also, disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN RIOT GAMES OR LEAGUE OF LEGENDS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER (no not even Skarner, make a rework ffs his passive is so far the second most useless [Fiddlestick being on first position in my list])**

* * *

Lux woke up, it only took her a few seconds to remember what happened. She was so relieved that she managed to avoid one of the worst possible outcome after Sylas started his rebellion.

Garen was alive and so was the King ... even Sylas was.

But the mageseekers gained more power over the kingdom, more than they would ever have, only the King was still above them, they could act as they pleased.

Public executions, massive waves of arrestations, it only took one day and out of fear Jarvan gave them all they asked.

Lux got out of her bed, she felt sick, the petricide seemed to have some ... unusual effects on her, hopefully it seemed to get better, she felt less nauseous. She had to hurry, as Garen said "they are gonna have a lot of work to do"

She couldn't be everywhere when people needed her help but at least some were "lucky" enough to meet her before it's too late. Some sprayed the word about a glimmer of light leading the mages outside of Demacia.

Lux always stopped at the end of the sewers, from this point the mages were safe. The forest was dark, deep, dangerous, in other words the perfect place to hide.

Sometimes she wondered if Sylas would show up, just once, she didn't feel guilty, she had to stop him. She couldn't deny he was right about Demacia's lies but he was wrong when he thought that he could fix everything with a violent rebellion.

Garen knew about the rumours more than anyone, why ? He was one of the rare person who could tell what or rather who was the mysterious light guiding the mage to freedom.

Lux couldn't bring back her staff, the mageseekers seemed to be excessively scare about any long cylindrical and/or weird looking object, instead she hid it somewhere near the sewers entrance.

In order to not put the mageseekers on her trail she tried to spread more rumours, after all if she couldn't be in every place at the same time the mageseekers had no way to be, especially if they can't figure out the difference between truths and lies.

Once she was ready she made her way down to the hallway, Garen was waiting ... with her aunt, what a pleasant surprise, even more pleasant she had a "warm" smile on her face.

"Garen, Aunt Tianna" She greeted.

Garen was laying against a wall his arm crossed, he kept working longer than he intended to the previous night, when he came back Lux heard him going straigh into her aunt's office, then ... let's just say Garen had enough of being "commanded" around by the Mageseekers.

"You are finally up, I was about to go out when we received an urgent message from the mageseekers. They need our assistance tonight ..."

Lux expected something else, perhaps more explanations but her aunt just kept her broken smile over her face.

"Is that all ?" She asked giving back a cold look to Tianna.

Garen looked at his sister, he was warning her, she went too far. Since the rebellion her aunt was more than "displeased" with her. Now she had an actual reason to consider Lux as a burden over the Crownguard.

"No, for now, don't you have duties to attend ?" Her aunt are at Garen who walked outside, soon Luz followed avoiding to pay to much attention to Tianna.

"Are you mad ?" Asked her brother.

"Maybe, what's happening ? Since yesterday she is-"

"Lux, you know about the rumours ... look I will try to see this through but for now, do not- and I say DO NOT do anything stupid" Garen walked away, lux followed him by his side.

"Sure ... like having dinner with a certain red haired a-"

"You are so cruel with me"

Lux smiled, her brother was the strength of Demacia, but even he had his weaknesses. She couldn't complain, she could actually tell that the said "red haired" woman loved him back.

* * *

The throne room was gray, Jarvan still mourned his father, he wanted a culprit and Sylas was the culprit, it had to be. But he kept asking himself if it was right to put accuse him, he wasn't the killer, someone else was.

Someone abused of his rebellion to kill his father.

The doors leading to the throne room opened, Jarvan was expecting the mageseekers so they could discuss about the threat of Sylas.

"My king" their leader bowed and advanced straight toward Jarvan.

"Baridan" greeted back the king.

The great mageseekers was a tall man, his left eye had been severely injured years ago and replaced with metal, the symbol which most of the mageseekers wore on their face.

"I have good news my king, we managed to fight back the plague, about three hundreds mages have been sent to jail and we successfully executed fifty of them in a single week"

Jarvan raised an eyebrow, using the word "successfully" when talking about executions gave a strange turn to the signification of his sentence.

"I see you didn't taste any time, but what about Sylas ?"

"We are still looking for him but he sure your majesty that we will find and kill him soon. But I would also like to request something"

"Yes ? What else do you need ?"

"We would like to investigate on Luxana Crownguard activities"

Jarvan was shocked, how could he authorise this ? Luxana is Garen's sister, he would never forgive him, what would happen then ? The nobles ? He too ? The mageseekers seemed VERY comfortable now that Jarvan had allowing them to take "serious" actions in order to deal with the mages.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow this, why would you even want to investigate the life of Luxana ? Isn't she working with you ?"

Baridan coughed "Of course sir but I must inform you that we may have proof that Luxana Crownguard is a traitor"

"You "may" have proof ?" Asked Jarvan showing anger in his voice.

"Luxana was present during multiple arrests and I just happened to learn that everytime she was present, mages would either disappear or escape under misterious circumstances"

"Is that your proof ?"

"No my king, I would also like to point out that she was the closest during Sylas execution ... I would even say that she was hugging him"

Jarvan was not present, and no one managed to explain how Sylas somehow regained his powers while he was still chained.

Could he believe Baridan ? ... Everything looked too obvious, maybe he should just ask Garen before doing anything.

"I must think about this, I'll summon you later and give you my answer"

Baridan seemed frustrated, he bowed and exited the throne with his followers. They exchanged curious glances, obviously things weren't going smoothly between the great mageseekers and the king.

"Master what should we-"

"I will take care of this, I have an appointment with a good friend of mine and recently she became eager to deal with a certain member of her family"

* * *

"This is getting annoying, it is the third time today that we receive a false intel" Garen was annoyed and bored, getting continually misleaded was probably the last insult to his face.

Lux on the other was really satisfied, mageseekers would believe anyone when it comes to tracking mages. They are not so smart in the end, and as she always joined Garen she couldn't be accused of anything.

"It's almost midday, how about we do rest a bit ? Running around makes you grumpy"

"Grumpy ? ... Fine let's-"

"Garen, sir !" A mageseekers ran toward Garen, he was breathing heavily, why did he run so fast ? "King Jarvan IV is requesting your presence immediately !"

Garen looked at Luxana for a moment then he grabbed his sword "Lead the way"

"Should I come with you brother ?"

"No, stay here in case something changes alright ? Who knows if suddenly we get an actual information" Garen didn't miss the occasion to make the mageseeker know that he was not in a good mood.

Now Lux was alone again, they came to inspect a hole which appeared in a wall, their Intel said that a mage melted the wall in order to escape but clearly it just collapsed on itself, time did everything.

Thanks to her hundreds of mages managed to escape, she doubted that the mageseekers might find any mage for weeks now ... she was probably the only one in the city now, eventually evrything will go back as it was before Sylas and-

Something cracked behind her, she was about to turn around when she headed something crossing the air.

"Gaaaah !" A crossbow bot lodged Itself in her shoulder, not deep enough to hurt her too much thanks to her armour but still it hurt a lot.

Lux took cover behind a nearby house, she thought about fighting but she didn't see crom where she had been shot, and trying to dodge the next bolt just so she might see her assailant was probably not a good idea, she had to run, NOW.

Another bolt was shot but it missed, this time it clearly came from the wall, there was more than one assailant.

Lux quickly went back to populated areas, whoever was trying to kill her they would never try to do so with so many people around her.

People saw her running in the middle of the streets, some screamed when they saw the bolt still lodged in her shoulder. Lux had a destination in mind, the palace, she had to join Garen, her brother.

* * *

Garen had lost the mageseeker in the streets, started to wall faster for no apparent reason until he ran.

Of course he tried to follow him but running in a crowded street with a complete armor set wasn't so easy, he was about to give up when he saw something completely different. His sister sprinted in front of him as if death was right behind her.

He decided to follow her instead.

"Lux wait ! Stop !"

His sister turned around, she was crying "Garen !"

"What's happening, why are you-" Garen saw a trail of blood on her shoulder and it led him directly to a bolt stuck in her shoulder. He was about to take it off but Lux stopped him.

"Not now ! We don't have anything to stop the bleeding, letting just find a healer before we try anything alright ?"

"The palace is close, we will ask for help here, just tell me what happened"

* * *

"You idiot ! You missed her !"

"And so did you ! You had her in a perfect spot, you even made some noise while you were immobile are you stupid ?"

"I don't care, you are the one reporting evrything to the master"

"Reporting what ? That our test was unsuccessful and useless in the first place ? She is a Crownguard ! Don't you think someone would have noticed if she was a mage ?"

"Orders are orders, let's just meet with Gaidan before we go back to the conservatory"

* * *

"It's just a scratch you won't feel anything after two weeks" the healer managed to remove the bolt quickly enough to prevent any infection.

"Thank you" Lux rolled her shoulder, almost good as new.

"This treason will not be left unpunished, we are going to-" as Garen was monologuing about the attack the door of the infirmary opened revealing Jarvan IV.

Everyone in the room immediately bowed.

"Please, you are injured Luxana, you do not have to be so formal at this moment"

"I-I'm fine really my king"

"Call me Jarvan, and you Garen ? Are you alright ?"

"Yes, I left Lux alone for a few minutes and I found her running in the street with an arrow in the shoulder while I was on my way to meet you"

"I see, I will make sure that we find what rat was bold enough to attack in such a treacherous way one of my finest guard" Lux blushed slightly, wouldn't call herself "fine", far from that "Anyway, I was about to request your presence, we have to talk about-"

"About to request ? I'm sorry to interrupt you but it was a mageseekers who asked me to follow him, he said you requested my presence"

"I never did such a thing, a mageseeker you say ? ... Garen can I talk to you ? Alone ?"

"Of course"

Both of them walked out of the infirmary, Lux sighed, she never managed to stay calm when she was near Jarvan. Her head hurt, she was exhausted, the healer went back in front of Lux, he examined her.

"Are you alright ?"

"It's nothing I'm just tired" Lux couldn't see but she was pale, very pale.

The healer tried to look neutral, the last thing he needed was to have a scared patient if his fears happened to be true. He went back to find the bolt, he thought that there might be poison on it but instead he found a strange white substance he didn't recognize.

* * *

"HE ASKED WHAT ?"

"Baridan is thinking that he has every right over Demacia now that my father is gone, I do not think he would be stupid or bold enough to try such a thing. For now we can't accuse him but I'll make sure to keep an eye on him, he might be a snake but an useful one"

"Jarvan, we are talking about my sister. I will never let anyone, especially Baridan, do anything to her"

"And I won't either ... for now just head back to your house, I'm sure your sister is very tired and she should rest"

"Thank you"

* * *

"... I see, and the king will not do anything ?"

"We have the people, as long as they have a responsible they do not care about justice. If we can prove that Lux was indeed responsible for freeing Sylas then you will be free from her"

Tianna grabbed her cup of wine and rolled it in her hand, she couldn't deny how much she was tempted by this offer.

She smiled "Well, now how about you tell me what's your special test for mages ?"

"Oh, of course" Baridan snapped his finger and a mageseeker which was standing in a corner of the room brought a flask full of a white substance.

"Is that-"

"Why would we change something which has always been working, make sure she drink all of it, then you will have your proof, any healer would be able to tell why she is suddendly feeling so sick"

"Then evrything is settled, be sure that I will support your cause with the king"

"I'm certain you will"

* * *

Garen escorted Lux back to her room, she became really sick while they were walking. His sister kept sleeping in the middle of the street, she looked like she was drunk.

"Do you want anything ?" He asked her, but his sister wasn't listening, Lux would not be awake for a long time "Well at least sleep well ..." His brother sighed and left the room.

He expected to see Tannia in her office but she wasn't here, Garen was heading back to his room when he heard voices close from the entrance, he came to take look and he found Tannia closing the door, Garen rarely saw her personally answering or leading back someone at their door.

"Are your men in position ?"

"Yes, we will have more than enough proof against her ... in an hour, when she will have dinner, is she sick ?"

"Yes, Garen brought her back to her bedroom"

"Good, then the petricide should last for at least two days, we have more than enough time"

Garen couldn't believe what he was hearing, then the mageseekers were truly the ones who attacked Luxana, he didn't have all the details but it was clear that his aunt was working with them to expose his sister ... he would not let this happen

His aunt was still taking with whoever was at the door, Garen came back inside Lux's bedroom and locked the door.

"Lux ! Please wake up ! Sister, you have to go now !"

Luxana weakly opened her eyes and stood up "W-what's going on ?"

"It was a trap ! They poisoned you with something called petricide ! They are trying to expose you !"

"W-wait brother ! What are you talking about ?! Who ?!"

"I do not have much time to explain, I just caught aunt Tianna talking with a stranger at the door, he knew you were attacked and he said that he would help our aunt to arrest you !"

"Our aunt ? Garen that's not- I can't believe it !"

"Me neither, you can't stay here, you have to escape. Quick, grab a bag and some cloth, no armor and no weapon, follow me !"

His brother had probably forgot that she was completely exhausted and barely standing up but it didn't matter fear was keeping her up and for once she was glad it did.

Garen lead Lux to the kitchens "Here, there are people outside watching the house, soon the servers will be leaving, you will just have to follow them and evrything will be just fine, grab a cloak, It's cold outside and they are persuades that you are still stuck in your bed.

It was a perfect plan but, Garen started to pack a bunch of food and a knife in Lux's bag, he searched in a closet and managed to find a "decent" cloak.

"Garen, what's going to happen ? What should I do ?"

"I will go talk to Jarvan, he will help you and we will settle this with our aunt ... I don't want to see you leave but we do not have the choice, you have to go now"

"Brother, I- ! ... I love you" she hugged him one last time.

"'I do too, never change little spark"

Little spark ... why did he have to be a gummy bear right before she left.

Lux headed toward the backdoor, indeed most of the servants were already leaving or speaking together outside, she didn't look like one of them but anyone would think she was some delivery man.

* * *

"Miss I was about to check on miss Luxana but she locked her bedroom from the inside, sould I insist to bring her the dinner or-"

"Do not worry Moroes, I'll handle this, just bring me her plate I'll talk to her" the servant respectively bowed and brought the plate he had dropped on a small table in the corridor.

Tianna waited for Moroes to get out from her office, she opened a drawer and took out the small flask containing the petricide.

She was about to pour the liquid in Lux's soup but she stopped for a moment, she considered one last time if it was worth the cost to sacrifice her niece ... no, no cost too great for Demacia, for the Crownguard.

She poured the liquid until the very last drop and brought the plate with her, she didn't knock at the door of Lux's bedroom, she had the key and why even bother to wait when she could end evrything now.

Tianna entered and put the plate on Lux's desk, she tried to be as silent as possible but as she was about to leave something caught her eye ... the bed was empty, she searched the room but nothing.

Lux wasn't here.

* * *

Lux was far away from the house now, but she still had to avoid most of the patrols. The last thing she needed was to get caught in the middle of the night by mageseekers or guards.

Jarvan had instaured a curfew to make sure that no mages would try to escape during the night or do anything "criminal".

She had no clear destination in mind, if she tried to cross the gates right now she would be arrested, the only way Lux had to get out of Demacia was the sewers ... the path of Sylas.


End file.
